For All Eternity
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: AU. Shizuo was an Angel, banished from his home for defying the rules. He left his home and wandered the Human Realm, heartbroken and betrayed. As he wandered through yet another town, he met a Human with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was love at first sight. But this love is unforgivable. A taboo...
1. Banished and Falling Hard

**A/N : I've decided to fill in a request. This story is based on a Vocaloid song "Alluring Secret Black Vow" sang by Rin and Ren. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't really understand the meaning of your actions, sempai. Why is it that, even though you were warned many times not to, you would always find time to go to the Human realm and interfere?"

…is what she had asked me. That day, Vorona, the junior who I was put in charge of, stared hard at me, calmly waiting for my answer. I remember scrunching my eyebrows together as if offended by the question.

"Come now, not you too Vorona."

A stray sunlight gleamed off the cold muzzle of a gun that was pointed at me. It was the standard gun carried by every Angel in the Guardian unit as required by protocol. Of course, I had a working one that time too resting in the back pockets of my trousers uniform.

"I am to understand that we are merely to guide and objectively observe Humans. Sempai, you were caught red-handedly interfering."

The anger rose in me, its level spiking dangerously as if it would explode. For the first time since I met Vorona, I growled in response. "That Human was about to commit suicide. I'm not going to just _objectively_ _observe_, as you would call it. It'd ruin my meal."

"Regardless, I have been told by the Archangels to punish sempai if that were to happen again."

"You're so stiff, Vorona. Personally, what would you have done?"

"How I feel does not matter during Guarding. Rules are rules."

I positioned my own gun and levelled them to aim at Vorona's chest. My heart made a painful wrench that fateful dusk at having to do that to a person I considered precious to me. She was, after all said and done, one of the few people to have accepted me for who I am. But I know Vorona. She would not hesitate to open fire if ordered to. "Sorry, Vorona. But those Archangels can kiss my ass."

The loud bang coming from both of our guns discharging still left me shuddering even until today.

* * *

That was a long time ago. I have lost track of how many years ago that incident happened. It has now become merely a blurry memory. A silhouette of a nightmare that hounds me to this very day.

Is it because it's dusk now? The reason why I would remember such an old story?

My heart suddenly clenched again.

After being shot at, I had run away to the Human realm and now, I am left wandering the realm for an eternity, not being able to go back home. Interfering was considered taboo after all, no doubt about that. And there was no doubt that I have also been banished. It's not as if I haven't seen any other Angels around since that time. With the way they ignored my existence, my suspicions were right on the money.

I am alone; with no one no depend on. But that's just fine by me. No more betrayals. No more disappointment.

The dusty gravel beneath my boots gave way as I entered a bustling town. Judging from all the hype and conversation going on around me, it seems that this town was preparing for a Harvest Festival. The women would go around cooking up a feast and the men were carrying bulks of the season's harvest upon their shoulders. Children ran around me in circles in their delight at the atmosphere, tripping me as one of them ran in between my legs.

As I was dusting myself off from the ground, a hand was offered to me. At first I did not pay mind to it but after a while it became evident that the hand would not be retracted. When I finally looked up, I was met with the most gorgeous shade of crimson I could ever hope to see.

How could a Human's eyes be so beautiful?

They sparkled so much under the dusk's sunlight. And the smile gracing the Human's lips only add to the eyes attractiveness.

Despite myself, I found myself staring into the crimson depth of this Human's eyes, unable to look away. I realised belatedly, it was love at first sight. But...this…

…This is another taboo. Love between Angels and Humans are forbidden, I know that. Love between the same genders are forbidden, I also know that. And yet, I can't help it. His eyes are so mesmerising. I'm falling even deeper. How can this be? I don't even know this Human's name.

"Helloooo? Earth to Blondie! Are you going to sit there all day long and make me look like a fool trying to help you up?"

My word, even his voice resounds so much inside my being. Stepping out of my reverie, I shook my head to clear it and calm down. I accepted the hand in front of me and the Human hauled me up. The wings on my back were ruffled from my fall, so I immediately set work to keeping them back in order.

"What are you doing? Did you lost something?" came the question.

_Ah, that's right._

Under normal circumstances, Humans cannot see an Angel's true form. Unless they were gifted with True Sight or are nearing the end of their life, there was no way to differentiate between a Human and an Angel. I would look like a normal Human to him.

I must have looked like an idiot while tending to my invisible wings.

"The name's Orihara Izaya. You're not from this town are you? Golden hair like this is unheard of here."

The Human neared me; a few strands of my hair were examined under his inquisitive fingers. The Human…no, Orihara Izaya…was shorter than me, so he was forced to stand on his toes to reach up and touch my hair. And I was…

And I was unknowingly staring again into his eyes. I was speechless for a moment.

I replied breathily. "No, I'm not. My name is Shizuo."

"Just 'Shizuo'? No surname?"

I shook my head. "…I no longer have the right to use my family's name. I don't belong anywhere. So just 'Shizuo'."

"Is that so? Well, a pleasure to meet you, Shizuo." A smile from Izaya.

_His eyes are really beautiful…_

The forbidden feeling bubbled inside me, growing more and more. Just like that, I knew. There was no way of going back for me.

* * *

**A/N : That's it for chapter 1! Until next time! :D **


	2. Falling Harder

**A/N : Thank you for your support in the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Here's the second chapter now. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was confused to say the least. I had thought that the meeting would be fleeting. Something that was momentary, and that soon Izaya would be on his way, remembering me only as a stranger that he had coincidentally met and helped to get back on my feet. When he had stayed longer and struck up a conversation, relief washed over me.

He's staying. Even if it's just a little while longer, he's staying.

My heart would not stop beating faster when Izaya had suddenly pulled on my hand playfully and tugged me forward, making me stumble in my steps, trying to catch up with his speed. As he guided me through the crowds and busy streets, he showed me various things that I have no time to admire due to duty despite of how long I have been living. And that's saying something, since I am already 125. Still young, but old enough for any Human to experience almost everything in their world.

When before I would just see a crowded marketplace as a place where people sell, buy and trade, Izaya showed me what it was like to struggle through a sea of human just to get to a stall and how crazy things can get when you try to haggle for a lower price. When before I would only see noisy children running around and playing games like they were possessed, Izaya showed me how frustrating it was to try playing tag with Humans whose height only comes up to your knees and how much it hurts when they stepped on your foot like they were intending to crush it. When before I would see Humans plucking fruits off their trees to sell them off, Izaya showed me the tricks to climbing a tree easily and the sweetness of an apple at the very top of the tree after you worked hard trying to get it.

I haven't felt so happy in such a long while and Izaya had managed to make such a long-buried emotion surface in just a few hours. It was just amazing how he could do that. I'm falling deeper for him.

"Tasty, isn't it?" asked Izaya as he took a bite out of an especially red apple. I merely nodded as I finished mine and threw the core to the ground. Since it was a hot afternoon, we both sat on the branches of a big apple tree, hiding in the shade. Izaya tossed me another apple from his branch. "Here. Another one for you."

I caught the apple in mid-air easily and wasted no time in eating it. The apple really was delicious; I haven't tasted one quite like it. My thought wandered for just a bit, before resting on a subject that had been niggling in my mind for a while.

"Say, what's the meaning behind that?"

Izaya perked up from his resting spot. "Behind what?"

"That." I pointed to his fingers. There were two rings, one on each of his index fingers. "I've seen a lot of Humans wearing rings on their fingers, but it's usually on their ring fingers…not on their index fingers."

I watched Izaya thoughtfully munch on the fruit. "Humans? That's a strange way of referring to people."

I panicked a little. Oops, almost let it slipped there. "Uh…I mean, sorry. I'm not from around here, so my language might not be quite there yet."

"Really? Could've fooled me, Shizuo. You speak quite well. Did you learn it yourself?"

"No. Well, I have…used to…have a friend who would always talk about this town. Says he like the festivals here since it's so lively. Won't shut up about it. He even taught me the language here."

I looked away from Izaya to escape his suspicious gaze boring into me. I acted as if I was interested in a bluebird that landed right next to me before it flew off again. Suddenly, his laughter rang out in the open.

"…I see…'used to', huh? But that's okay. I refer to people as Humans too, so it's not really _that_ weird."

It was my turn to be surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

He ignored my question. While Izaya took the last bite of his apple, he had a secretive smile on him. His eyes which I love so much shone in merriment and mischief, drawing me closer. Instead, he chose to change the topic by answering my previous question.

"It's nothing really. These rings _were_ meant to be on my ring fingers, they're engagement rings after all. But my fiancée didn't like the fact that she's marrying a 'creep' like me," Izaya said as he drew quotation marks in the air with a laugh. "So she had me wearing them on my other fingers. Such a lovely girl…"

His answer had stunned me to the core. He was engaged?

"En-engaged?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah…we are to wed in the middle of the green meadows just outside of town in another 4 days. A sweet union between the daughter of a doctor and the son of a noble."

I watched silently as he played with the rings on his left index finger. He had a smile on and his eyes…I didn't know how to describe them. They seemed happy? Longing?

A heavy guilt fell upon my heart. Not only did I fall in love with a Human and a man…I fell in love with a man who is soon to be married. Orihara Izaya is the epitome of everything that I shouldn't be falling for. I…I didn't know what to do other than curse the cruel fate that has befallen me. Reality can be so harsh. And yet, I can no longer look away from him. His eyes, his smile, his lithe fingers intertwined with mine as we raced through crowds, his…everything…

I just love him so much.

I found myself hating his unknown fiancée. I found myself envying their relationship. I wanted to get in between them, take Izaya away from this town, and confess my love for him. I didn't want to see them together.

These sinful emotions keep piling up on me, leaving me in utter confusion, that I didn't realise Izaya had been calling my name out for a while now.

"Shizuo? Hello…Why are you always spacing out? Is it a hobby or something?" I received a small pout from Izaya. Cute. He climbed over to my branch and sat next to me, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Hehe, sorry. I didn't think someone like you would be engaged of all things! And you're the son of a noble? That's really…shocking…" I replied, forcing on a smile.

"Wow, that's super ruuuuude~ What are you saying, Shizu-chan!"

I blinked at the nickname. "Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"Yes! Shizuo's just so boring! I like interesting things. So if I think your name is boring, I'd call you something else!"

"…So 'Shizu-chan'?"

Izaya nodded furiously. His shiny and smooth raven locks bobbed up and down with his head's every motion. One more thing to chalk up to the things I love about Izaya. Damn, this is making it very hard for me to even consider looking away from him.

"So…" I heard Izaya talk. "Shizu-chan came here for the festival, huh?"

"That's right." I lied. Really, I had just walked into this town by chance. But I'm really glad that I did. I have met Izaya after all.

"They are having a feast in the town Square tonight. You should go with me, and then spend the night at my mansion. The Harvest Festival is for 3 days, you know?"

"Really? That long?" I asked, startled. "But…as much as I want to take up on your offer…shouldn't you go with your fiancée?"

"What? Her?"

_Her_? Why did I think that Izaya sounded somewhat…cold just now? No. That might've been my imagination. He's the son of a noble after all. I had heard that arranged marriage is common in the Human realm. Perhaps maybe Izaya had never even love his fiancée; married only because politically, it would have been strategic.

A small hope bubbled inside me. I might have a chance?

"That's okay. She said that she wanted this festival to be like a farewell with her family, so she's spending it with them. I can have her all to myself after our wedding later."

I almost dropped my fake smile. Hearing him talk about his fiancée hurts, even though it was me who mentioned her first. Without meaning to, I became silent and didn't look at him. I ignored Izaya's stare.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said, as he caressed my face and forced me to look at him. His gaze locked onto mine, leaving me holding my breath in anticipation. "So, what do you say? Wanna take me up on my offer?"

I nodded slowly, still mesmerized. Izaya grinned from ear to ear, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Great! The next three days are going to be a blast!"

* * *

**A/N : That's it for now! XD Until next time!~  
**


End file.
